Bob the Builder (Original Series)
The Original Series of Bob the Builder ran between 1998-2004 in the United Kingdom and between 2001-early 2005 in the United States. The series was based on characters created by Keith Chapman, and was animated by HOT Animation using physical, stop-motion models. This show was the most popular out of all the later incarnations. 'About' In the original series, Bob appears as a building contractor specializing in masonry in a stop motion animated program with his colleague Wendy, various neighbors and friends, and their crew of anthropomorphize work-vehicles. All episodes were produced by HiT Entertainment. 'Impact' Bob the Builder was nominated in the BAFTA "Preschool animation" category from 1999 to 2009, and won the "Children's Animation" category in 2003 for the special episode "A Christmas to Remember". Of the show's success, Sarah Ball said: 'Series Overview' NOTE: For US dates see here Other Languages * Bob Ndertuesi (Albanian) * Bwb'albina' (Arabic) * Usta Bob (Azerbaijani) * Bob o Construtor (Brazilian Portuguese) * Bob y sus amigos (Castilian Spanish) * Bob el Manetes (Catalan) * Graditelji Bob (Croatian) * Borek stavitel (Czech) * Byggemand Bob (Danish) * Bob de Bouwer (Dutch) * Bob o Construtor (European Portuguese) * Puuha-Pete (Finnish) * Bob le Bricoleur (French) * Bob der Baumeister (German) * Bob o Mastoras (Greek) * Boba Bandai (Hebrew) * Bob da Bildar (Hindi) * Bob a mester (Hungarian) * Bubbi Byggir (Icelandic) * Bob L'aggiustattuto (Italian) * Boreta Bobu (Japanese) * Bob el Constructor (Latin Spanish) * Bob the Builder (Malaysian) * Byggmester Bob (Norwegian) * Bob Budowniczy (Polish) * Bob Constructorul (Romanian) * Bob Stroitel (Russian) * Calum Clachair (Scottish Gaelic) * Majstor Bob (Serbian) * Bob Staviteľ (Slovak) * Mojster Miha (Slovenian) * Byggare Bob (Swedish) * Bob de Boumaa (Swiss German) * Bob Usta (Turkish) * Bob y Bildar (Welsh) * Ehitaja Bob (Estonian) Trivia *Seasons 1-4 are available in complete series DVDs. Seasons 6-9 are currently available in complete sets on the CBeebies website. Season 5 is the only season not to be released in a completed set. *This series is the only series to have the original music soundtrack before Project: Build It and Ready, Steady, Build! introduced new music soundtracks beginning with Bob's Big Plan in Series 10-18. *Seasons 1-6 premiered on Nick Jr. in the US between 2001-03 while Seasons 7-9 premiered on PBS in early 2005. It is unknown why they didn't premier on Nick Jr. in 2003 or 2004. Though, Season 7 was released on home media between 2003-04. *In August 2019, The US dub was shown on Qubo. *Canada aired both dubs of the show. The US dub was shown on Treehouse TV and the UK dub was shown on Canada's BBC Kids. *In November 2018, the BBC posted every episode from Seasons 6 to 9 on the official CBeebies website and BBC iPlayer for the 20th anniversary of the series. *Unlike the UK, most of the voices from the US dub changed throughout Project Build It and Ready Steady Build, with Bob, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud, Mr. Bentley, Farmer Pickles, Scoop, and other characters getting new voice-actors and actresses (with the exception of Wendy) after the end of main series from the original show ended and the Snowed Under movie leading up to the Project: Build It with the introduction of Scrambler. It is unknown why most of the original voices from the US dub either got replaced or why they left. *Seasons 3-9 are the only seasons to be fully released on home media in North America. Seasons 1-2 each both have one episode missing making them incomplete on home media or their home releases for the missing episodes are still currently unknown. 'Gallery' File:BobtheBuilderOriginalSerieslogo.png BobtheBuilderOriginalSeriesPromo.jpg|The main cast of the Original Series, minus Travis, Farmer Pickles, and Scruffty BobTheBuilderWrapPartyPoster.png|Poster for a production wrap party on Friday, February 26th, 1999 at World Service, Ashley Rd. Altrincham. (Note the intoxicated appearances of Bob and Farmer Pickles and the bottles, cigarette in Bob's mouth, and puke or urine on the ground) Bob the Builder promo pic from Early 1999.jpeg|Early promo picture from Fall 1999 Bob's 1st Prototype Design by Curtis Jobling (Late 1997-Early 1998)~2.jpg|1st Prototype Design by Curtis Jobling Bob's Early 1998 Design by Curtis Jobling.jpg|2nd Prototype Design by Curtis Jobling Bandicam 2019-07-10 00-04-51-750.jpg|3rd and Official Design by Curtis Jobling (circa 1998, 2011-present) BtB- Series 2 Promo pic (Lofty to the Rescue).jpeg|Season 2 promo pic Bandicam 2019-06-27 14-21-48-911.jpg Category:Series Category:Browse